Troy
by Aria DC al Fine
Summary: -REPOST- Welcome to the wonderful world of Troy; only that the characters will be replaced by HP characters! Who will be who? AU, SLASH


A Harry Potter Fanfiction:  
  
TROY  
  
By: kurokitenshii89  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: War/Romance  
  
Synopsis: Welcome to the wonderful world of Troy; only that the characters will be replaced by HP characters! Who will be who? AU, SLASH  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither the wonderful Troy's plot nor the great Harry Potter characters, so please don't sue me. You won't get anything anyway; I am penniless.  
  
Warning: Some HP character I use to replace Troy's characters you may not see fit, and you are welcome to tell me about that. I'm going to change the scenes a little bit to fit more of HP characters; this is an AU, there will be no such thing as OOCness. There will be nothing as magic and Hogwarts whatsoever. And one thing: This fic's pairings are mainly SLASH, male/male relationship. So, if you're homophobic, stay out of this fic!  
  
Other than that, please tolerate my suck English, for I am just a mere Indonesian who speak no English for her mother tongue.  
  
ONCE AGAIN, WARNING: THIS FIC IS NOT RATED R FOR NOTHING  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Sparta  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sanded land. It was all sanded land as far as eyes could reach. A few shrubs here and there, but they changed not big a deal of the landscape.  
  
Welcome to the south part of olden Europe, Greece.  
  
Large troops. In all sudden, troops of armies clad in olden iron armors holding metal spears and shields came from the two ends of the everlasting sand carpet, invading the whole horizon. One big group was coming from the south, and the other one was coming from the north.  
  
After a few moments of marching, the leaders of the troops gave out loud signals and both groups came into a halt, leaving a big strip of yellow space in between them. Three representatives consisting of the troop's General and two guards came out of each group, crossing the yellow strip and faced each other, smugness in the Generals' faces.  
  
"What're yeh doin' on my land?" growled Hagrid, looking nastily at the smaller General in front of him.  
  
Lucius made a graceful smirk. "Why, I should say that we like being in Troy," he said, mockingly eyeing the big man up and down, as if saying 'You got a brainless barbaric man for a General?'  
  
Hagrid growled again. "Yeh better leave 'fore yeh're sorry!"  
  
Another smirk. "Well, why don't we play old ways?" the blond man waved his hand nonchalantly. "Send your best man. I'll send my best man and let them fight. If you win, we will leave the land of Troy. If you lose," his blue eyes made a gleam, "we will have peace."  
  
Hagrid went to ponder this for a while. "Very well," he grunted, turning to his troop, calling, "Crabbe!"  
  
The whole troop shouted out loud in encouragement, stomping their spears to the ground, making way as a really big muscled man came out from the crowd, looking goony, but also very murderous. Looking at the size of the man itself could make some armies shivered, praying to Gods that they would not be the ones to fight against the big man.  
  
Lucius Malfoy however, still stood high with an arrogant smirk on his face, unmingled by the huge man at all. In fact, his smirk grew bigger. "Weasley!!" he called to his own troop.  
  
The blonde's troop was silence. No stomping of spears. No cries of encouragement. Nothing.  
  
Lucius did not glance back, but at his raise of eyebrow, Hagrid smirked. "Yeh know, Crabbe has tha' effect on people."  
  
Lucius's mouth twitched. He was going to make a crude remark when a horse rider came towards him. "Sir Malfoy," he panted after getting off the horse, "Ronald Weasley is not in the troop."  
  
A vein pulsed on Lucius's temple. "Then call him, dork!"  
  
The rider winced. "I have sent the boy for that."  
  
Meanwhile, back there in the soldiers' temporary village, a red haired blue eyed face freckled man sat on a huge stone, sharpening his sword. (A/N: I change this scene. Ron doesn't suit the threesome Brad Pitt had displayed on the movie). He was about to go and have something to drink when a small boy with curly brown hair and blue eyes ran towards him. "Weasley, Master Malfoy had asked for you!"  
  
The red haired man scowled. "Just who does he think he is?" he snickered, but proceeded to wear his armor nonetheless.  
  
The boy was watching the man before him with slight interest in his eyes. "Is it true that you are immortal? That you cannot be killed?"  
  
Ron tied the lace of his body armor and scowled at the boy. "Why bother with the armor then?" he snorted.  
  
The boy fell silent for a while before looking up meekly. "The Troy man was big. I wouldn't want to fight against him," he confessed softly.  
  
By that time, Ron had finished tying his shoelaces and sheathed the sword into the band around his waist. He took his spear and his shield, looked down the boy and smiled, ruffling the boy's brown hair. "That, boy, was the reason why you will never be appreciated. Your name will never be remembered by anyone."  
  
With that, he rode one of the horses and left the village, left the boy who was looking at the man's back with a faraway confused look.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was not exactly the most patient man in the world. He tapped his foot furiously while waiting for the warrior-git, the name he created for the red-haired man. The two didn't have the best relationship; in fact, if it weren't for the same country name they were bind in they wouldn't have been working together at all.  
  
But the blond kept his calm. He was, after all, the brother of the King of Sparta, Lord Voldemort, the second best man in the country. He could not let people know his true nature.  
  
A few more minutes of waiting he endured with silent cursing. Finally, Ronald Weasley showed himself. The troops went wild of excitement, stomping their spears, shouting in encouragement while making a way for the best, but wild warrior in Sparta.  
  
"About time," Lucius glared at the younger man as Ron went down from his horse. "What took you so long? Just hurry and fight for King Voldemort."  
  
Ron pulled his head armor from his head, letting his auburn hair to the sun while squinting his eyes at the General in hatred. "How nice of you, sir" he almost spat, "I do not fight for anyone, especially Voldemort. Why don't you yourself fight then?" to prove his point, he turned around, almost walking back to the crowd.  
  
Lucius sighed, heart slightly panicking. As the young man passed, he said, "At least fight for Greece. Fight for Sparta."  
  
Ron stopped in his walk and turned around to face the smirking General. Sighing, he nodded and walked to the space that was provided for him and Crabbe. "I'll do it for Sparta, not that snake faced git," he hissed before looking at his opponent.  
  
Crabbe was roaring. He couldn't understand why the hell he, the biggest man in the troop, was to fight a frail looking red-haired freak with freckled face. He threw away his shield before going to run to his opponent with spear positioned in his hand, ready to kill the smaller man in one hit. Or so he thought.  
  
Ron sighed. Joy, what a typical baboon, he muttered before throwing his shield as well, unleashed his sword and ran quietly to his foe.  
  
The movement flowed like a slow motion. The two males kept on running, running and running towards each other. And when a reasonable arm-to-arm distance was reached, Crabbe, blinded with fury, strike a blow to Ron's lower body, only to be dodged by the younger man. The Weasley jumped ahead, and stabbed the big man's shoulder deep down while doing so.  
  
Next was silence. The Troy's troop and Hagrid could only watch with wide eyes as Crabbe howled at the pain before falling down hardly to the sands. The big man was dead.  
  
Lucius couldn't help but to smirk as his troop stomped their feet in rejoice while the red-haired man himself went back to his side of the prevented war. The young man worth the trouble, Lucius thought.  
  
Or was it?  
  
People were gathering around the long table. Many kinds of delicious foods were spread on the fine polished wood, while many women were dancing erotically around them. Lucius sat at the end of the table, playing the role of the humble host. He clapped his hands and raised his goblet of wine. "Let the food be in our stomachs, our women in our beds and peace in our hands!" (A/N: I'm not so sure about this dialogue...)  
  
All the people cheered and raised their wine goblets too, before drinking down the liquid. Lucius smiled before raising his goblet again. "Raise, the Princes of Troy, let us rejoice our peace!"  
  
Harry James Potter and Sirius Black Potter stood up and gave the blond man a smile before raising their goblets. "May peace accompany Troy and Sparta forever."  
  
They drank their drinks. "Let's enjoy the party!"  
  
The people were happy; too happy eating, too happy drinking and too happy flirting with the dancers. They did not notice that secret glances were being thrown around the room by the young Prince Harry and the beautiful son of Lucius, Draconis Lucius Malfoy of Sparta. And boy, the General's son deserved his name. His blonde hair was silver and fine, so soft and silk like, some strands falling to his face gracefully, making one's hand arched to feel it. His eyes were a wonderful colour of silver. His skin was very white, pale and soft, unblemished, flawless. His body was so slender, leaned, lightly muscled and feminine, with perfect body curves, covered in fine Greece cotton and gold accessories.  
  
After a few more glances being thrown around the two, the pale boy sighed and left his seat next to his father, going upstairs to his room. The young man trailed his emerald eyes at the disappearing figure before following him up the stairs, again with no one noticing.  
  
No one but Sirius.  
  
The man gave a glance at his godson and nephew, giving a think for a while before deciding to dismiss the thought, approaching the amused and drunk Lucius and accompanied him for the party.  
  
Upstairs, Draco was sitting in front of a polished metal that acted as a mirror. He was slowly discarding all the gold accessories from his hair and body when the door creaked open, revealing a handsome young man with unruly but soft raven hair and stunning emerald eyes, body cream tan in colour and defined, beautiful in a sense. Prince Harry.  
  
The sound of the door opening made Draco jumped to his feet and turned around, finding the Prince on his doorway. He slowly sighed before sitting back again and continued discarding the accessories and putting them down into the drawers while Harry approached from behind and wrapped his arms around the blonde's torso.  
  
Draco tried to ignore the other male's touches. "It was a mistake yesterday night."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow before nuzzling into the blonde's crook of neck. "What about the previous two night?" he whispered against the skin.  
  
Harry's tender voice sent a tingle to Draco's spine, making him shiver in pleasure. The blond tried to ignore the sensation. "I've made a lot of mistakes last week," he put down the last accessory on his body: his earrings.  
  
The raven-haired man hummed. "But surely I wasn't a part of that mistake, was I?" he whispered, turning the pale boy towards him and kissed him chastely before nibbling on the lower lips.  
  
Draco suppressed a groan. He wanted to forget the Prince of Troy; he really did, but the kiss was sending too much of a pleasure to him. And it felt very right. He couldn't help but leaned and melted to it and granted the other boy's tongue plea of entrance to his cavern. Their tongues met and danced in a fiery passion. The kiss turned very passionate.  
  
Soon, the two males turned away from each other, desperately breathing for air. Being the pale boy he was, the red flushes became very apparent on Draco's face, his pink lips lush red, making him look more 'edible' than before.  
  
Draco turned to look at Harry's face, a hungry look in his glowing silver eyes, and Harry shivered. Breathing still ragged, the blonde's hands shakily went to unclasp his cotton robes and slid the garment down, revealing his beautiful naked form.  
  
Harry's eyes looked at the male in front of him up and down, admiring every part of the body before Draco went and flung his arms around Harry's neck and pressed himself to the other male, kissing him desperately on the lips. Making a loud moan, Harry responded the kiss with the same desire, wrapping his arms around the other male's waist, pressing his body to him even harder.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
WE ARE STEPPING OUTSIDE 'R' BORDER. I'D BEEN KICKED OUT BY FFNET YESTERDAY, TWICE, BECAUSE OF AN NC17ISH SCENE, AND I DO NOT WANT THAT TO HAPPEN AGAIN. SO ANY OF YOU WHO WANT TO READ THE FULL SCENE, PLEASE GO TO MY AFF ACCOUNT OR MY WEBSITE.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry collapsed onto Draco's body, tired but feeling happier than ever. After gaining back his composure, he pulled out of the blond before sliding down, licking the seeds of Draco's stomach, loving the taste. He loved Draco. He loved every bits of the other male.  
  
And as he rolled of the silver-eyed man's body, Draco stretched out his hands and pulled him into a soft kiss before Harry realized that Draco was crying. He shrugged, wiping the tears off his lover's face and looked at him. "Are you afraid of Lucius?"  
  
Draco hiccoughed before shaking his head a 'no'. He placed a warm hand onto Harry's face. "I am not afraid of Father. I am afraid of tomorrow," he sobbed, "I am afraid that I cannot see you again after you leave to Troy."  
  
Silence. The blond put his fingers on Harry's lips as the Prince wanted to talk. More tears were falling down Draco's pale cheeks. "I had been an empty container," he whispered, "In Sparta I grew. I live, I eat, I swim in the sea," another sob, "but I am not feeling anything. I was frozen. Now I feel love. I feel happiness. I love you Harry, I don't want to be frozen again, I don't want to marry Father's choice of girl!"  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around the younger male and let him cried against his defined chest. "Draco, you don't need to be afraid of tomorrow," Harry whispered, "go with me. Go with me to Troy."  
  
Draco's head snapped up. He went to look at Harry with wide eyes. "But this would ruin the peace we've just gained!"  
  
Harry bit his lips desperately. "I know," he sighed, "but I can't live without you! I'd die without you." They kissed softly. "Please, Draco, go with me."  
  
The blond sighed before a smile broke on his soft-featured face. "I will, Harry, I will. We will live together forever."  
  
Both men smiled at each other before the two stood up and prepared the things they would need for their escape.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
A/N: So...how is it? Bad? Tell me if you don't like my choice of casting!  
  
So far, the casts are=  
  
Lucius Malfoy: Menelaus (Not sure about the spelling)  
  
Voldemort: Agamemnon  
  
Ronald Weasley: Achilles  
  
Sirius Black: Hector  
  
Harry Potter: Paris  
  
Draco Malfoy: Helen  
  
(I don't give an ass to the genders switches...I told you there would be SLASHes right? And, no worries, Harry is DEFINITELY NOT going to be as COWARD as Paris. He'll kick Lucius's ass for sure, and he'll accompany Sirius at the Front! So...)  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
